Diary
The Diary is owned by Jake's Wife. It consists of 30 pages that are scattered throughout the House and are recollected when Jake interacts with them. So far there are only 16 pages found. Pages (Text Version) 'Page 1: '''September 3rd, 1996 My Diary I do not write English good, but my father insisted that I do this American tradition of writting a Diary. He says it might help make my english better. I have no friends yet, I do not understand much when the other children talk to me, they talk too fast and do not talk the same way grown ups do. I will enter sixth grade soon, I am still afraid I will not make many friends or that others will not see me as one of them... I do not really miss Japan, but I had barely learned to write all the Kanjis for animals, that I will have to learn how to write them here... They have less letters than us, just looking at this page makes me feel smarter... 'Page 2: October 12th, 1996 It has been a month since I have written the first page, my father was not happy, he thinks I should have bought another diary by now. Yet I write English much better, but I still need practice on the verbs. I have made a few friends at school, they are not all mean to me, I have met a girl named Jessica, she is really nice and her family name sounds like a first name too... We have been studying many different American names, and I am surprised how many people are called John or Jack, most of the boys are called John or Johnny, it's like Ryu in japan. I wonder if the names mean something here as well...Jessica is helping me get along here, but her brother is always protecting her, he is always following us and hiding when we turn around...At least he is not named John...But their family name is close enough... 'Page 3: '''January 22nd, 1997 I really can't get the habit to write my life in here... Maybe this "diary" should not be a diary but simply a book to write in when I am bored... It's funny writing in here makes me feel like I am talking to someone... Maybe someday I will show it, but they won't like it there is only 3 page, I have to write more often. Jessica introduced me to another Japanese girl. Well, her mother is Japanese and her father is half-Japanese, but still it is nice to see a girl that is not blonde. Her name is Mia, she's not in my grade but I see her sometimes when leaving school...Her father picks her up, he looks like a serious man, I have never seen her mother... She does not look happy, I should ask her why someday.. Mother says we might change apartment, I hope they will not change my school... 'Page 4: 'May 12th, 1997 I can't believe it we are going to move away, I will not see Jessica anymore, or Mia...This is not fair, why do parents always decide what to do...It's like Mia's father who does not let her go out or have friends, she even told me she would run away someday...Maybe I should do the same...Only if father would listen to me...At least mother is, she tries to make me understand that we will live better in the new apartment, but I don't care about living better if I have no friends...If mother was not so gentle with me, I think I would run away...I hear a lot of American teenagers run away and go to live with friends, after all I am going to be 12 soon...I don't know...I think I should focus more on my studies and leave this diary...Maybe that will attract father's attention, he really wants me to keep writing in it... 'Page 5: 'September 14, 1997 That's it...We moved...Jessica came to see me with Mia, after a year of friendship I don't know if we will be able to see each other again. I am going to change school...Change friends...It's like starting over again... It has been one year since I moved here, and to be honest I don't know how well I am going to live without Jessica, she taught me all the manners and fashions here...She taught me how to dress so people won't laugh at me, how to talk without a bad accent, she helped me fit in, and now she's gone...All I have is this diary, and as soon as all the pages will be filled, I will lose it as well...Maybe I have to learn that good things don't last forever... But at least I want to have choices when to end them...This will be the last time I write in this diary... 'Page 6: 'November 22nd, 1999 Hello Diary...When I found you in that old box...I have to say I missed you...I cannot help but writing again after reading these dusty old pages...So much has happened! I could not tell you everything in a few words...Father should have bought me a bigger book... I saw Jessica yesterday, I have to say seeing hera gain is what made me look for you...She took a moment to recognize me, but I hardly recognized her, she's not the happy girl I once met...She looked sad and suffering, she told me her parents were gone and that she lived with her uncle and her brother...I don't understand why would her parents leave her... It made me really sad, I am happy I still have my parents...She also mentioned Mia, apparently she ran away, she finally did it...She had no mother to look after her as I had, I am so lucky... 'Page 7: 'September 11th, 2001 My God, I can't believe what's happening, the entire country is shaking, everyone's afraid, all the neighbors are gathering to talk about what happened...I'ts terrible, I can't believe mankind can do such things... I actually think I saw it happen, I saw a bright light in the sky this night, but when I learned that this horrible event happened during the day, it made me wonder what was that light I saw, it was too big to be a star and too fast to be a plane... I could swear I felt the ground shake after the light reached the horizon, but we are really far away from the city so it could not have been... *'Page 8: *'Page 9:' *'Page 10:' *'Page 11:' Pages (Slideshow Version) DiaryPage1.jpg DiaryPage2.jpg DiaryPage3.jpg DiaryPage4.jpg DiaryPage5.jpg DiaryPage6.jpg DiaryPage7.jpg DiaryPage8.jpg DiaryPage9.jpg DiaryPage10.jpg DiaryPage11.jpg DiaryPage12.jpg DiaryPage13.jpg DiaryPage14.jpg DiaryPage15.jpg DiaryPage16.jpg Category:Items Category:Underhell